Leon S Kennedy Alternative Resident Evil 4
by Leonsfangirl
Summary: Leon is sent to rescue the presidents daughter Ashley but discovers another woman who needs his help.First fan fic please read and review as advice is PLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"My name's Leon,I'm under the presidents orders to rescue you.." He said calmly approaching Ashley.

"My ...father!!"Ashley replied getting to her feet.

Leon heard a noise and turned around to see another young woman sat on the floor,Her arms wrapped around the knees drawn up to her chest,her head down and her long black hair in a slight dishevelled ponytail.

"Hey,What's your name?" He asked walking across the room and bending down to her. She

raised her head to see his beautiful blue/grey eyes looking straight at her.

"I'm Brogan" she replied rubbing her tear stained eyes with the back of her hand.

Leon gently placed his hand on her shoulder and said

"Come on lets get out of here" Brogan looked up at him shocked,she didn't think for one minute that she was going to escape the hell hole that she'd found herself in. Then just when she had resigned herself to her fate this handsome man offers her a life line.

"But...but...your not here to rescue me ? Your here for her "Brogan answered pointing to Ashley before continuing."Her father is paying you a fortune for her safe return and I cant offer you anything..."

"What," Leon interrupted "I'm not going just leave you here because I'm not on your payroll!Just because I'm not getting paid to save you doesn't mean that I won't,what kinda of a man do you take me for..."He continued with an offended tone to his voice.

"I didn't mean...what I meant was..."She stammered.

"Look it doesn't matter lets just get out of here,we don't have much time" Leon said rising to his feet but holding out his hand to help her get up off the dirty floor.

Brogan managed a weak smile at him before he turned and started to head out the door,Ashley looked her up and down and followed behind him.

They walked around the balcony till they reached a ladder leading to the lower level,Leon jumped down turned , looked around then back up at Ashley,

"Come on.."He said ,Ashley looked behind her then back down at Leon before saying"I can't...I..."

"It's all right, jump and I'll catch you"He said holstering his gun before brassing himself at the bottom of the ladder. Ashley turned to face Brogan and smiled before looking down at Leon and jumping.

"Oh my god ,she did that on purpose!!"Brogan said to herself almost laughing,"She must think he's cute,at least she has good taste"

With his beautiful blue/grey eyes,handsome face and toned body under that figure hugging black t shirt,she wasn't going to deny that she found him attractive.

Brogan was snapped out of her thoughts by Leon calling her from the bottom of the ladder.

"Hey Brogan everything OK up there?"

She approached the top of the ladder,

"Yeah,just thought I saw something sorry" she answered

"No problem,come on I'll catch you"He replied with Ashley arms folded and pouting behind him.

"Eeeerrrr no its OK,I can make it by myself"she said before launching herself off and landing just next to him.

"Huh...OK"Leon replied with the a shocked look on his face which made Brogan smile,Ashley on the other hand was giving her the 'He's mine' stare which just made her smile even more.

The way she jumped off the ledge and landed perfectly surprised him,Looking at her long hair,tight clothes and polished fingernails he assumed that she'd be like most of the woman he was sent to rescue,typical bimbo with the survival instinct of a lemming,but as he watched her walk past him and peer around the pillar he knew that she was different and the way her ass looked in those jeans only helped change his opinion.

As they made there way through the pews of the old church he heard a deep voice call.

"I'll take the girl..." That creepy voice continued reeling off his plot and telling Leon the gift bestowed upon Brogan Ashley and himself.

Leon suddenly turned around to see some of Saddler's followers pointing bow guns at there backs,Without hesitation he grabbed the girls and ran straight for one of the large stain glass windows and leapt through it taking the girls through with him, landing on the hard cobbled floor outside with a crash.

"Are you all right?"he asked looking the girls over for injuries

"I'm OK,"Brogan replied a little shaky

"Leon,what's going to happen to us " Ashley said getting to her feet,Brogan looked at Ashley and nodded in agreement

"Don't worry, we got ourselves into this we can get ourselves out of it" Was his reply with a confidence that reassured them,Leon meant every word and they believed in him.

There was something about him that made Brogan's pulse race,when he looked at her with those piecing eyes she felt naked,like he could see straight through her to her very soul. No matter what the out come of this dire situation he had left a mark on her that she not be able to erase easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon Scott Kennedy story

Chapter 2

After what seemed like forever Brogan found herself walking around a huge medieval castle with large ornate paintings hung on the walls,Leon opened a large set of double doors,it led into a hall then from a balcony you all heard a sinister laugh which broke the silence.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us"He cackled

"Who are you?"Leon responded eyes locked on the small person who now occupied the balcony.

He answered "I'm Ramon Salazar,We have been expecting you my brethren s"

"No thanks bro"Leon replied stepping forward in front of Brogan and Ashley in a protective manner.

"My my we've got a feisty one, if you care for your own well being I suggest you surrender yourselves and simply become our hostages or Mr Kennedy you can just give us the girls cause your not worth a penny I'm afraid,You can die."And with that Salazar turned walked away from them with his 2 henchmen men.

"I'm never turning into one of them..never"Ashley said with worry in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Got that right,we'll find a cure"Leon defiantly announced

As he started walking towards an open passage way that had opened up underneath the balcony Brogan started coughing violently,so hard that she thought her lungs were going to explode out of her chest,Leon turned his attention to her his brow furrowed with concern,But Ashley had started coughing loudly too so she motioned that he go to her as it was starting to subside anyway. He put a hand on her shoulder before turning to Ashley.

"You all right..?"He said noticing the blood in her hand,

"I'm fine leave me alone"Ashley yelled pushing away from him and running off down the passage way.

"Ashley wait" Leon called after her about to give chase with Brogan just behind him,When out of the floor shot a row of spikes,just missing Leon and Ashley but still separating them,Ashley took a few steps back just in time as another row erupted from the floor,She ran to the end of the passage while another few rows burst through getting closer to her each time but it was a dead end. Brogan and Leon stood helpless as the gap between the bars was to narrow to get through.

Just as Ashley lent against the far wall 3 restraints came out of the wall and pinned her,A trap,and with that the wall rotated taking Ashley screaming out of Leon s sight.

"Don't worry Ashley, I'm coming for ya" He yelled anger in his voice.

Brogan looked to the right and noticed a small wooden door,

"Leon, there's a door here maybe we can get to Ashley this way"She said placing a hand on his muscular shoulder,He knocked it away and turned around to look at the door. Sensing his frustration Brogan said "Come on, its not your fault,how could you have know that there was a trap there and that she'd run off like that"

His head dropped "It's my job to know" he replied before opening the door to find Ashley.

Brogan followed him through the door and instantly the smell hits her.

"Your doing a good job Leon and ...what the hell is that smell?"She said covering her nose with her hands unable to ignore it for a moment longer.

"Thanks" He turns and says with a smile. She smiles back glad that his mood has lightened and what a smile,his whole face softened and his eyes sparkled with his dirty blonde hair framing them,God he was gorgeous,his lips looked so soft, she found herself staring at them longing to feel them on her own,he lowered his head and brushed his thumb across his bottom lip as if knowing what she thinking,which made Brogan bite her own lip with desire.

As he turned to face her his eyes were drawn to her lips, the traces of pink gloss which made them shine,he found himself imagining how the gloss would taste and feel on his tongue he bowed his head to try and clear the image from his mind before he brushed his lip as they tingled with a deep need to feel what his mind saw,Just as he turned he saw her bite her lip out of the corner of his eye and he knew that she felt the attraction bubbling between them.

Leon ran through another door which lead into a sewer,Leon immediately readied his firearm and slowly began walking forwards with Brogan close behind him. Quick as a flash he held his hand up to stop her as he spotted something at the end of the sewer,he slowly raised his weapon and aimed it onto what appeared to be an empty corner but Leon could sense something was there,his army training taking full control he squeezed off a few shots from the Blacktail, the shots echoed through the sewer,then she saw it, a huge cockroach thing coming towards them both. It was the size of a man and it was fast,Leon started shooting but had to reload,it was still coming so without thinking Brogan grabbed the handgun Leon had tucked into the back of his combats,took aim and fired,she pumped the trigger till it brought that thing down just in front of Leon s feet. Then grabbed the box of 9mm ammo she saw on the floor and reloaded. He turned to her with a look of amazement on his face.

"What.."She said offering Leon the handle.

"Where did you learn to handle a weapon like that?"He asked a little bewildered

"My Pop owns a farm,Grew up having tin can shooting contests with my older brothers,"Brogan said still holding the gun out for him to take.

Leon looked at the weapon and smiled.

"You hang on to that,I trust that you wont stick it in my back"

"I beg your pardon?" She said a little confused at his remark

"Never mind, lets just keep moving this place is giving me the creeps"He said with a slight smile as they made there way through the sewer.

It was a dark,odour filled hell hole but there was nowhere Brogan rather be right now than with him,Together they fought there way through this nightmare,trying to find Ashley and a way out of here. One things for sure though she was getting out of here,Leon would make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon Scott Kennedy story

Chapter 3

They'd been running for what seemed like hours through this god forsaken place,When Leon found a room secure enough to rest in for a while. Brogan helped him push a wardrobe up against the door,There was no window and the only light coming in was from a lamp on a long table in the corner of what appeared to be a neglected storage room. You both dropped to the hard wooden floor exhausted and relieved that you could finally catch your breath.

"Try to get some sleep, we can only stay here for a while before we have to get going and find Ashley."He said raising on leg up towards his chest while lying the other out stretched in front of him. Brogan looked across at him just as he flicked his hair out the way of his eye, the candle light flickering against his skin.

"As much as I'd love to I don't think I can,at least not with those things on the other side of the door threatening to burst through any minute" She said unable to take your eyes of his handsome face. He turned and looked her straight in the eye with his most meaning full look yet.

"Don't worry,I'll stay awake to make sure that your safe" With eyes like that he could tell her the world was flat,up was down and that Santa Claus existed and she'd have believed him.

"I know Leon but..."Brogan said turning away from him,

"But what..." He replied turning over to her intrigued by what she meant .

"Typical man,I'll shut my eyes and be woken 5 minutes later by your snoring" Brogan replied stifling a giggle.

"Oh really?" He replied "Well there's no chance of me getting any shut eye as you'll be snoring like a hibernating bear "

She turned and faced him with a wide open mouth mock shocked expression.

"Oh so I suppose lady's don't snore huh?" He said jokingly with a nudge on the arm.

"No they don't actually"Brogan replied nudging him back.

"From the way you've handled that gun today I'd say you far from being a lady,You haven't complained once about breaking a nail either"He replied grabbing her hand and looking at the mess that was a French manicure a few hours ago.

She brushed his hand away and stood up ,him seemingly unable to stop himself, mimics the move and stands right in front of her.

"Just because I know how to handle myself doesn't make me any less of a woman" Brogan said putting her hands on her hips and sticking her ample cleavage out slightly in his direction to try and emphasize the point.

Man she was amazing,Her tight hipster jeans clung to her in all the right places and her figure hugging white vest rose just above her navel exposing her toned stomach to him,Her chest peeping out over the scoop neck just made him want her more. The odd strands of long black hair that cascaded down her neck made him want to brush them aside before smothering her neck with kisses,With lips so soft and full he imagined how they'd feel against his own and relished in it before he saw them,Those big blue eyes that he could lose himself in for hours staring back at him making him feel that whatever was whirling around in his head was there for her to see.

Brogan found herself staring at him again,imagining how tight his abs looked underneath his shirt,and running her hands through his floppy dirty blonde hair while biting into his masculine neck and scratching her fingers nails down his back,when her eyes locked with his she suddenly felt exposed as a red hot spark flew between them,Brogan couldn't hold back any longer but...

He turned away so she wouldn't see his face flush before chastising himself,"Focus Leon, you got a job to do remember...Pull yourself together,she's bound to have someone at home waiting for her anyway"He dropped his head knowing that he was probably right, he never had any luck when it came to woman.

He was snatched from his trail of thought when he felt her warm breath on the back of his neck,he hadn't heard her move so to feel her hand snake round his waist shocked him to the core. He grabbed her hand and spun her round to face him pulling her into him.

Before she knew it she was face to face with him, with nearly every inch of her body in contact with his,His breath on her face just exacerbated things and before she knew what she was doing her lips were on his and it felt amazing,she felt a spark between them that she had never felt before,It's not like she was a virgin or anything but with her previous partners she felt a want of them but this was different she not only wanted him but she needed him from the very core of her being, She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard her lips hurt...

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as if that he let up his grasp she'd disappear forever,The thought of which filled him with dread, having her lips so close to his was a sweet kind of torture luckily he didn't have to endure it for to long before his body knew for sure what his mind wondered only a moment ago,her warm sumptuous lips massaging his,his tongue probing her mouth for an entrance to give her the deeper kiss she wanted ,But Leon s mind drew back to his thoughts "She's bound to have someone at home waiting for her..."That sentenced echoed through his mind as he felt himself pull away.

He kissed her with such passion that she were glad he had such a tight hold of her as she could feel her knees buckling under the intensity of the moment,his tongue teased Brogans lips before forcing its way into her mouth to massage her tongue sending her body into a ever increasing wave of pleasure. Every hair on Brogans body was standing on end as the electricity that pulsed through her body struggled to find a release and then he was gone and her body ached for him. She opened her eyes to see him looking away from her at the lamp ,his hair hiding his expression. Brogan placed her hand on his cheek and gently moved him to face her,he looked her in the eyes briefly before dropping his head and looking at the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Note:-This chapter is the reason why the story is rated m, due to some sexual content.

Leon Scott Kennedy story

Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Brogan asked feeling rejected.

Hearing the hurt in her voice he raised his hand to her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb before responding.

"I don't think your boyfriend will appreciate me seducing you like this." Brogan lifted his head with her hand, looked in to his eyes and smiled .

"Well it's a good job I don't have one then,and from where I'm standing I'd say I was seducing you." She replied teasing him by licking and softly biting his lips.

He tightened his grip around her and wasted no time in tasting her again,he felt her melt into his embrace,so he slowly moved his hand up her body till it rested on her beautiful neck with his fingertips reaching into the hair. His thumb brushed lightly against her ear as he reached up to remove the band holding her long black hair in place. Her hair came cascading down, the ends grazed the fullest part of her chest .He brushed a hand through it giving him a clear shot of her neck, As fast as humanly possible he navigated his lips to taste the soft delicate flesh just underneath her ear ,He felt her grip tighten as she let out an aroused moan as he sucked and nibbled the tender skin south of her jaw.

Brogan barely had time to finish speaking before his lips were all over hers,his tongue exploring every corner of her mouth and hers his. Brogans hands moved to his hips to pull him closer to her. She felt her skin pimple as his hand moved from her waist up over her elbow to her shoulder blade resting briefly on her neck before moving up to release her hair,Brogan shook her head slightly so her hair fell to her shoulders,She felt his hand run though the length of it, with fast flick of his wrist he exposed her neck and pounced,she pulled him in close so he could hear how good that felt .She untucked his shirt and forced her hands up his back before dragging her fingernails down to the edge of his combats,he arched his back and groaned pulling her so close to him that Brogan could feel his chest rising and falling in time with hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this ?"he whispered breathlessly in her ear. Brogan responded by reaching around his waist to the buckle of his belt and undoing it followed by the zipper . As he gently edged her around the room his hands rested on the top button of her jeans and proceeded down undoing them one by one till the white fabric of her underwear was exposed. He eased her jeans over her hips and down towards her feet. He forced his hands between the soft cotton of Brogans pants and her smooth skin before grabbing her backside and lifting her on to the table that was now behind them.

Brogan could feel his hand move gently around her hip and down to her inner thigh were he began teasing her body though her underwear,she moaned in his ear as a heat spread between her legs. With his other hand he reached under her vest and up her back to her bra unclipping it,before whipping them both off ,His eyes burned with desire as he planted several kisses along her collar bone before tracing a line with his tongue to your heaving chest. Brogans head dropped back and her spine curved with his arousing touch, she ran her hands through his hair and moaned as his teeth made contact with her erect nipple. She had to have him right there right now,Brogan dove her hand in to his combats and started caressing his impressive package,he closed his eyes and groaned his head rising level to hers,Brogan kissed him hard before uttering urgently "I want you" breathlessly in to his ear,He reacted immediately by manoeuvring her underwear to one side before adjusting himself,The rush of pleasure was instant as he entered her.

"You got me" he said with a groan pumping his manhood deeper with long hard thrusts. Brogans breathing sped up as the pleasure intensified with every movement .

"Ooooo hhhhhhh Leon"She purred as her hips moved in time with his.

"God damn it your beautiful"he responded staring her right in the eye before his lips meet hers again. A heat spread through every part of her as he varied his pace between slow grinds and hard thrusts.,Brogan started to feel giddy as the build up of pleasure began to overwhelm her,Her breath became erratic and her whole body started to quiver,

"...Leon...Harder...Harder...I'm...I'm.." Brogan managed between breaths. He reacted quickly to her and increased the speed and depth of his movement,Brogan let out a loud moan before Leon silenced her with his lips crashing on to hers. The release was so intense she thought she might pass out but Leon didn't stop he kept gyrating harder until she reached the peak of another orgasm which made the breath catch in her throat,Brogan dug her nails into his back and tore them down repeatedly until his body jerked out of control his forehead pressing against hers as he let out a loud moan as they climaxed together. Brogan held onto him as he smashed his palms down on the table to steady himself before his eyes meet hers and he kissed her so tenderly with a smile breaking out on to his lips. He grabbed Brogans hips and slid her off the table and lowered her back down to the dirty floor. They dressed each other before collapsing onto the hard wooden planks. Sitting with his back against the wall and his knees raised she sat between his legs and buried her face in his neck as his arms enveloped her. Brogan felt his lips brush hers as she began drifting off to sleep with Leon stroking her hair and whispering .

"You start snoring I won't be happy".Brogan moved her head to look into his eyes,

"Well there's a sure fire way to stop me if I do" She replied with a smile her hand feeling its way up his chest before resting on his neck.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised

"Oh yeah,You'd better show me how that trick works" He said closing his eyes. So she did,kissing him so softly and tenderly that he thought he must already be dreaming,then he awoke to find her staring at him with the sweetest look on her face.

"Wait ,so if you start snoring I should just do this"He replied,before holding her face in both hands and recreating that perfect kiss before falling to a silent sleep.

Neither of you wanted that moment to end,it didn't matter that you were stuck in a hell that you thought only existed in the movie's and that at any moment the fight for survival would start again threatening to take away the future that you both knew you had together.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon Scott Kennedy Story

Chapter 5

His heart skipped a beat when he awoke to find his arms empty,He shot up and looked franticly around in the shadows before he spotted her silhouette next to the door,she raised a finger to her lips to silence any words about to leave his mouth,they stood in silence listening to the foot steps walking back and forth along the corridor. Only daring to speak when the only sound they heard was there own breathing.

"Awake then"Brogan said.

"Only just"He replied rubbing his face

"What happened to the lamp?" He asked knocking in to the table in the blackness that had now enveloped the room.

Brogan giggled as he cursed the darkness for the pain he now felt in his thigh.

"It burnt out about 20 minutes ago,must've ran out of gas"She replied still concentrating on the door as she felt his arms wrap around her middle and his lips kiss the back of her neck,her arms encase his briefly before she turned around to face him and plunged her hands in to his pockets searching for the hair band he removed a few hours ago. He grabs her hand as she tried to get her hair under control,Brogan looked at him puzzled before he pulled her in close and whispered in her ear.

"Leave it down"He said running his hands through it and nuzzling his face into her neck.

Brogan smiled as her hand caressed his face.

"It a mess" she answered trying to wrestle the band from his grip.

He let out a sly chuckle as he held his hand above his head and out of her reach.

"But it looks so damn hot that way" He responded pulling Brogan into him before showing her how hot it made him by ravishing her neck with his lips and teeth. Brogan exposed more of her neck to him tipping her head back as he worked his way round to her moist lips.

"I can't"She managed to say before she felt his tongue massaging the inside of her mouth. Brogan pulled away and stared into his eyes that were just visible in the darkness.

"Fine,but if you get shot because I can't see you can't be mad at me".He released his grip on the band and said "Point taken,now lets make a move while its quiet out there"

Brogan helped push the wardrobe away from the door before Leon pulled her behind him, with his gun in one hand and gently opening the door with the other,Brogan had the handgun ready as there was no telling what was going to be outside waiting for them.

As the door opened the sunlight coming in from the adjacent window hurt her eyes but was a welcome change from the darkness. Leon walked out into the corridor and found no one,lowering his weapon he signalled and Brogan followed tucking the handgun into her jeans waist band,He turned left and ran down the corridor listening for a few seconds at each door till he reached the last one. They walked through and found themselves outside on a small walkway over looking a courtyard with a hedge maze. A growling sound echoed through the maze which made them both ready there guns. They looked at each other anxious hoping that the door in front of them was open and they wouldn't have to go down there. Luckily it was so they looked around what looked like a bedroom trying to find any clue as to the whereabouts of Ashley.

"Why couldn't we find somewhere like this earlier,that floor wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep" Said Brogan jumping on the large double 4 post bed and lying down. Leon smiled and looked around the room leading off to the right when he felt something or someone behind him.

"Put your hands where I can see them " Said a familiar female voice as he felt a gun push against his back.

"Sorry,following a ladies lead just isn't my style." Leon replied,as he saw Brogan sit bolt upright on the bed from the corner of his eye,she was about to grab her gun but he shook his head slightly. Brogan looked at him confused but placed the gun back into the waist band of her jeans.

"Put them up now" The woman insisted jabbing him with the gun. Leon made his move,turned around and grabbed the woman's gun and pushed her around by her shoulder but she kicked her leg up hitting Leons hand sending the gun flying up into the air. She flipped herself over, her red dress moving with her,Leon removed his knife from the holder on his chest and began moving towards her. The woman in red grabbed the gun as it neared the ground and spun around to aim the gun at Leon and found him standing right in front of her holding a knife to her throat.

"Bit of advice try using knives next time,works better for close encounters"Leon said snatching the gun from her,releasing the clip and throwing the gun across the room stepping away from her.

"Leon,long time no see"She said removing her sunglasses. Brogan got off the bed and started walking over to Leon.

"Ada,so it is true,your working with Wesker"Leon replied meeting Brogan halfway. Ada dropped her glasses.

"I see you've been doing your homework" Ada replied as she looked Brogan up and down before focusing on Leon again.

"Why are you here,why did you show up like this"Leon asked side stepping across in front of Brogan.

"Huh, I see you haven't changed,still risk your life for a pretty face"Ada said locking eyes with Brogan. Leon looked over his shoulder and saw Brogan returning Ada's stare with a cold one of her own. Then Ada's glasses exploded into a blinding light,forcing Leon and Brogan to shield there eyes. Ada rolled across the floor picking up her gun in the process before jumping out the open window.

"See you around"She said before disappearing.

"Ada"Leon called after her but she was gone,Brogan placed a hand on Leons shoulder.

"Are all your friends like that"Brogan asked Leon as he turned around.

"She's no friend of mine,now lets find Ashley"Leon answered with tension in his voice,Brogan knew there was more to Leon and Ada's past but now was not the time to bring it up,He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. All Brogan knew was that she didn't like this mystery woman,something about what she said made Brogan uneasy and Leons reaction to seeing this woman wasn't one of relief but one of bitterness and hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon Scott Kennedy Story

Chapter 6 amended

"Did you here that"Brogan said trying to pin point that faint sound,Leon stopped and listened as the noise continued.

"Yeah, It sounds like its coming from down this way"Leon said walking down through another of the seaminly unending corridors. Leon listened briefly at each of the doors they encountered,the sound getting louder and clearer the further they walked.

"Ashley"They said in unison as they listened at the final door at the end of the corridor. Leon burst through the door with Brogan just behind and spotted Ashley on the lower level being held in place by the same restraints that snatched her from Leons sight a few hours ago.

Brogan and Leon walked around the balconey level and down a few steps before they reached a dead end in front of Ashley.

"How are we going to get her outta there Leon"Brogan said looking around trying to figure out a way to rescue her. Leon pulled the semi automatic rifle he was carrying off his back and loaded it.

"Ashley,hold still i'm going to shoot the bars,You may want to close your eyes but trust me ok"Leon shouted down to her,she nodded before squeezing her eyes shut. Brogan stared at Leon,the concentration in his eyes and the way he sucked in his bottom lip as he aimed the rifle convinced her Ashley would be ok.

As Leon squeezed off the 3 shots to free Ashley she jumped and wimpered trying her hardest to stay still,Ashley opened her eyes when she felt the cold metal fall away from her body.

"Talk about near death experiance" She said rubbing her arms before placing them squarely on her hips. Just then a door opened and a group of Saddlers followers swarmed in wearing long black robes.

"Ashley,get out of there" Brogan yelled as Leon started picking them off with the rifle,Brogan spotted one wearing a red robe who was locking the door,Which he then put the key around his neck before walking towards Ashley. Brogan concentrated her fire on him not stopping till he stayed down. Leon dropped the last of them as Ashley ran towards the door.

"The one wearing red has the key around his neck" Brogan called down to her. Ashley grabbed the key and unlocked the door and ran trying to find her way back up to Leon and Brogan.

"Jesus, that was close"Leon said reloading the rifle before putting it on his back again. Brogan placed her hand on his shoulder which made him turn around.

"They must hate you at those shooting stalls at the fun fair" Brogan said smiling,wrapping an arm around his waist. Leon wrapped his arms around Brogan and said.

"I'll win you any giant teddy you want when we get out of here" He leaned in to kiss her when Brogan heard a key turn in the door to there left,Brogan pulled away just as Ashley opened the door.

"Leon" Ashley called as she ran over and wrapped her arms around him. Leon patted her on the back .

"You did good"He said looking behind Ashley at Brogan confused but she avoided his glance which just confused him even more.

"Come on lets move on" He said breaking away from Ashley and heading towards the only other door leading out of there.

Ashley walked in-between Leon and Brogan and casually asked.

"So what have you two been doing while I was stuck to the wall."They looked at each other out the corner of there eyes and there faces flushed as the memories of that storage room came racing to there minds before composing themselves,

"Running away from these god awful creations"Brogan replied with Leon nodding in agreement "Then we got bogged down and had to hide in this storage room for hours."Leon added brushing his lip with his thumb as if able to feel the image replaying in his mind. Brogan and Leon spent the next hour in an awkward silence,barely looking at each other. Unsure of how to behave with Ashley around.

"That must of been terrible being trapped in that storage room with her " Ashley said with a spiteful tone whilst linking her arm in his. Leon bit into his lip to trying to stop himself from telling her the truth about what happened back there,when he realised that was the reason Brogan resisted him on the balcony,Ashley had a crush on him and trying to keep the peace she decided for the best of the group that she kept her feelings under wraps. Ashley was cute but she reminded him of his little sister and it was his job to protect her.

Leon opened a large set of doors which lead into a large doom shaped room,which had an enormous green lava sack suspended from the central point of the ceiling. It pulsated and twitched as if something was growing inside it.

"I don't like the look of that " Brogan said as they walked down the few steps in front of them and started walking towards the door on the other side.

"I don't either,lets get a move on"Leon agreed not taking his eyes of the mass hanging above them.

They all stopped when they heard a strange fluttering sound.

"What's that noise?"Ashley said looking above her trying to see where the noise was coming from. When she was gabbed from behind by a large flying bug like the ones Leon and Brogan had encountered in the sewer. It knocked Leon to the ground as another grabbed Brogan and started to fly away.

"LEON" Ashley yelled as the beast flew higher,There was nothing he could do,he couldn't risk shooting at it in case he hit Ashley or it dropped her. Brogan started thrashing against the giant bug trying to get it to let her go,It hissed in pain and released its grip which sent Brogan falling through the air.

"Shit" Leon said as he saw Ashley disappearing through a broken window high above him,Then he heard Brogan scream,he looked above him and saw Brogan hurtling towards the ground. He ran to where she would land hoping he would be able to get there and catch her.

Brogan closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact with the concrete floor but instead found herself land in a pair of strong arms.

"What are you crazy" Leon said getting backing back up off his knee but still holding Brogan,She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You caught me didn't you" Brogan smiled then leaned in and kissed him,her heart was still racing in her chest,He kissed her back as he placed her back on her feet but still kept a firm grip on her.

"But what if I..." Leon said pulling away only to have her put a finger to his lips.

"But you did,so what ifs don't matter do they" Brogan smiled rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"So, it was because of Ashley on the balcony "Leon asked as they started walking towards the doors again.

"Sorry, I just don't want her to dislike me any more than she already does,ok"Brogan answered as they made there way through the door opposite and found themselves outside with a bridge in front of them leading to what appeared to be a watch tower. The tower had another bridge leading off it to the right which lead into another part of the castle,Leon spotted Ashley being lead away by Salazar and his men. They ran across the bridges to follow her. They followed her through the door but soon lost sight of her and ended up running into another large hall and finding Salazar with one of his men standing on an alter.


	7. Chapter 7

Leon Scott Kennedy Story

Chapter 7

"Arr you just missed her,the ritual is over,she left with my men to an Island" Salazar said turning around to face them with one of his larger henchman standing beside him dressed in a large black robe.

"What"Leon replied stepping forwards Salazar

"I think its time I paid my respects to your stubborn will Mr Kennedy welcome" Salazar replied walking up a few steps towards what can only be discribed as a giant mutant plant with large tenticle like branches flaling around him. Salazar raised his arms as some of the smaller ones grabbed him and his guard and hoisted them up towards a large open central flower type pod,which then enclosed around them. The pod pulsated for a second before rumbling and reopening to reveal a merged Salazar and plant type creature with huge tenticles slamming and locking into the walls around them before a central one erupted out with large eyes and a jaw seeming able to crush anything that came near it. Leon and Brogan took a few steps back but a metal grill dropped down sealing the exit.

"Monsters,i guess after this they'll be one less to worry about" Leon declared as he looked beyond the central mass and saw Salazar surrounded by a cage of sharp claws.

The pair ducked and dodged the beasts attack inbetween shots but soon discovered they were getting nowhere fast.

"I'm running out of ammo Leon,what are we going to do" Brogan said as she reloaded the last of the ammo into the handgun.

"Aim for the eye on that middle one then cover me" Leon shouted. Just then the claws holding Salazar opened and Leon ran and jumped on to one of the supporting tenticles and ran towards an unprotected Salazar.

"Jesus Christ,what are you doing "Brogan shouted as she watched Leon dodge his way closer to Salazar.

Brogan fired the last bullet just as Leon reached Salazar,all she could do was watch as Leon stabbed Salazar through the head before shooting him at point blank range with the Magnum.

The beast writhed and squealed as Leon ran and jumped off as it died, The tenticles trashed about dying one by one but one hit Brogan knocking her against a wall just as it slammed to the ground and decayed into nothing revealing a door hidden behind it. Leon ran over to Brogan just as she sat up holding her head.

"Are you ok" He said kneeling down next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder and her knee.

"Ouch, my head hasn't hurt this much since I went out on a 3 day drinking spree during freshers week at college" Brogan replied as Leon helped her slowly got to her feet.

Leon kept his arm around Brogan as they walked through the door and down a brick passage way till they reached a docking area with a white boat sat in the water and waiting at the wheel was Ada.

"Need a ride handsome" She said as she turned around to face them. Leon turned and looked at Brogan which a questioning look,Brogan shrugged and said.

"Well i'm not swimming so what choice do we have?" Leon smiled

"OK" He called to Ada as they slowly walked over to the boat.  
"Do you think she'll try anything" Leon asked as they neared the boat not taking her eyes off the woman.

"If she does i'll splash her with water and ruin her dress" Brogan replied with a wink as they neared the boat.

Leon helped Brogan get in next to Ada before getting in himself. It was a tight fit but Ada started the boat and they jetted off towards an island in the distance. They all sat in silence as the boat bounced through the waves,Brogan closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her head trying to ease the throbbing pain there but failed miserabley . Leon noticed this and wrapped an arm around her shoulder,Brogan shifted in her seat to lean against him.

"You ok?" Leon whispered in her ear, Brogan rubbed her hand on his leg and smiled.

"Yeah just wish the guy banging the drum in my head would knock it off " Brogan replied opening her eyes and looking up at Leon who smiled down at her.

Ada watched them out of the corner of her eye,they probably wouldn't have noticed if she jumped out of the boat until it crashed into the rocks. She couldn't understand why it was bothering her but it did. Since the events of Raccoon City Ada had been keeping tabs on Leon and wasn't surprised when he was recruited into the secret service. She saw the potential in him from that 1st encounter all those years ago. He risked his life to help her and she betrayed him,The guilt she felt for deceiving him took years to get over and now here he was doing it all again for someone else,Ada felt a tug of jealousy towards the new object of Leons affection.

Ada didn't know what came over her but when she saw Leon look at that woman the way he used to look at her something snapped and she turned the wheel hard sending the boat sideways pulling the boat next to a high cliff. Leon grabbed hold of this woman in a protective manner which just made Ada feel worse,she stood up and grabbed her grappling gun firing it up into the top of the cliff.

"I've got some business to take care of,see you later" She said staring at Leon before flying up and sending the boat crashing out of control into some rocks. Ada watched as the woman and Leon scrambled for the controls ending up in a heap on the seat,Leon lent in and kissed her before sliding her over and taking control of the boat. Just then the womans eyes locked with hers from that moment Ada decided that she didn't like playing second best to this woman and decided that she was going do something about it.

Brogan and Leon dived over to grab the controls as Ada sent the boat out of control and smashing into the rocks. Brogan ended up underneath Leon as he grabbed the wheel,there eyes locked and without hesitation Leon kissed her before he moved her over as he took control of the boat,She felt an urge to look up and saw Ada staring down at them before disappearing. Something about Ada made her feel uncomfortable but not in a threatening way.

"What did you do to piss that woman off" Brogan asked as Leon docked the boat and got out before holding a hand out to help her. The colour drained from Leons face with the question immediately making her regret opening her mouth. Leon took and deep breath before answering.

"I tried to save her but she wasn't ready to be saved" He said walking in front of her looking down at the floor.

"Now come on lets find Ashley" Leon continued looking over his shoulder at her,Brogan nodded and followed him feeling awful for bringing it up.


	8. Chapter 8

Leon Scott Kennedy Story

Chapter 8

The island facility provided them with the biggest challenge they had so far,as the plagas infected men dressed in a military uniform started using cattle prods and bow guns against them. Hearing the crackle of the electricity as Brogan and Leon manoeuvred around the base was terrifying. Brogan was out of ammo and Leon was dangerously low so he only used the guns he processed sparingly . They gained access to the compound via an under protected side door. After exploring several of the rooms they came across a storage area containing some much needed ammo and a key card.

"Why is all this stuff just sitting here gathering dusk" Brogan asked reloading her gun and pocketing as much ammo as she could carry.

"Would you rather they fired it at us" Leon said loading up a black bag he'd found with ammo and whatever else he thought would be of use,he slung the bag over his back as the continued through the compound. They entered a room which must have been the security centre of the compound with all monitors showing various rooms when Leon spotted Ashley banging on a door before she was disappeared then the cameras shut off .

"What happened" Brogan said pressing all the buttons trying to get the cameras back on. Leon took a step back and readied his gun.

"Amateurs" He said before grabbing Brogan and running out the door, they didn't stop as they ran through a maze of corridors when they heard a familiar voice shouting. They passed by a room which made Brogan cover her nose,the smell was dreadful.

"Please,don't let us have to go in there"Brogan said trying hard not to gag on the smell of rotten garbage.

"Agreed"Leon said his face distorting at that fowl stench.

They turned the corner to find Ashley banging on a locked storage room door,on the wall they saw a card reader Leon grabbed the card out of his pocket and swiped it, the lock flashed green and the door opened Ashley ran out and handed Leon a paper aeroplane with a pink lipstick print on it along with his name.

"It came through the window a few minutes ago." Ashley said as Leon opened it up it read.

"If you hadn't already figured it out,you can get out via the waste disposal shoot"

Leon screwed up the paper and tossed it on the floor,he turned and looked at Brogan who instantly knew what he was going to say. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as they walked back along the corridor,Ashley gagged as Leon opened the door.

"Argh it stinks"Ashley said covering her nose,Brogan looked over the edge of the shoot.

"It sure does." Leon said before grabbing Ashley and Brogan before pulling them to the edge.

"Noway Leon" Ashley said stepping back,Brogan placed her hand over her mouth and looked at Leon.

"Way" Leon answered as he jumped off pulling them both down the shoot. They landed on a huge amount of garbage,Leon was the first to stand up brushing himself off.

"Are you outta your mind" Ashley said sitting up in the garbage,Leon helped Brogan get to her feet.

"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt"He answered before holding out his hand to help Ashley up,as he did he noticed the corpse of a strange creature which a random assortment of spikes coming out from its grey skin. As Ashley got to her feet Leon saw the body twitch,He looked over at Brogan wondering if she saw it too,the look on her face said it all.

"Come on lets go"said Leon as he pulled Ashley and started to walk over to the metal gate with Brogan just behind him,they heard the creature get up off the garbage and start to move towards them,its breathing was laboured as it approached them slowly. Brogan pulled the lever on the wall beside her and the gate opened,they ran through and Brogan closed it again using a level on the other side. Thinking that had stopped it they walked through to another gate and just as Brogan was about to pull the lever they heard the gate behind them open. Leon turned around and fired blowing the beasts arm clean off but it just grew back.

"Ashley go hide" Brogan said pointing to a large red metal container,Ashley ran and jumped in closing the lid on top of her. Brogan started shooting as it slowly moved closer while Leon grabbed the bag off his back and rummaged through before pulling out a grenade. Brogan pulled the lever and walked backwards through it still firing while Leon pulled the pin and threw the grenade at the beast,it landed at its feet just before detonating blowing it into a million pieces. Just as Leon was about to call Ashley they heard a shuffling sound,they turned around to see another one walking towards them.

"Please tell me you've got another grenade in there" Brogan said reloading the handgun,blowing a leg off to try and slow it down,its leg regenerated as it crawled along the floor getting to its feet just as the grenade Leon threw detonated sending pieces of the thing all over the room.

"One or two"Leon said opening the bag showing Brogan at least 6 more filling it up. She smiled as he pulled the bag on his back,He was about to yell Ashley when she placed a finger on his lips and pulled him close to her and pressing her lips on his,the brief kiss was disrupted but the sound of Ashley banging on the container and shouting.

"Hey,can I come out now?" Leon smiled and winked at Brogan wrapping an arm around her.

"Hold on there's one more" He said before desperately kissing Brogan again,He felt like he hadn't felt her lips on his for a lifetime so he seized the opportunity while Ashley was safely out of sight. Then he heard a loud bang of metal hitting the wall,Brogan turned away and started looking in the deep fast flowing water running under there feet. Leon turned around and saw Ashley standing up in the container with her arms folded.

"What are you two doing"Ashley demanded climbing out of the box. Leon quickly glanced over at Brogan.

"Just checking that... the one that fell in the water isn't going to come back up" He said as Ashley walked over,Brogan smiled and rolled her eyes at the excuse still concentrating on the water.

"Oh and your holding him around the waist because..."Ashley questioned staring at Brogans back. Brogan looked up tucking her hair behind her ear.

"In case I lost my balance or that thing tried to grab me Leon suggested I held onto him that's all" She answered looking Ashley right in the eye hoping that would convince her when Ashley walked off.

"Thanks for blaming it on me " Leon smiled as he let go of Brogan and started to follow Ashley,Brogan caught up to him and whispered.

"Hey,that was all you and I'm not going to admit that I was trying to feel your butt,Ashley would break my hand" Brogan finished with a cheeky grin just as they caught up to Ashley.


	9. Chapter 9

Leon Scott Kennedy Story

Chapter 9

They froze when they saw Saddler waiting on the other side of the room at the top of a few small steps as they entered. He rose his hand and all Brogan could feel was the parasite inside her,she dropped to her knees as the searing pain ripped through her insides,Brogan glanced to her left to see Leon on the floor struggling to get to his feet fighting against the agony that she knew he felt.

"Come to me Ashley" Saddler said raising his hand beckoning her to him. Ashley's head dropped down and her eyes closed for a few moments before raising her head, opening her eyes which now appeared red like all the rest of Saddlers followers . Ashley started to walk slowly away from them both to Saddler,they both tried to get to there feet and grab her but the pain forced them back to the floor,Leon managed to throw a small tracking device which landed on Ashley's back as she climbed the steps to leave with Saddler.

"I'll let 'IT' deal with you and your lady friend Mr Kennedy"He said grabbing Ashley by the hand and walking slowly out the door. Everything started to spin out of focus and the only sound she could hear was her heart beating rapidly before everything started to go black .

Leon came to feeling dizzy,he sat still for a few moments trying to regain his focus then he looked to his left and found Brogan lying motionless on the floor. He crawled over to her with his pulse racing just then he noticed her chest rise and fall,with every breath she took the panic that burned inside him cooled. He stroked her face looking for some sign that she would open her eyes,he couldn't lose her,she was the calm when his world was crashing down around him. His eyesight blurred as he stared down on her beautiful face,when her eyes twitched he thought his heart was going to leap out from his chest,Relief washed over him as he saw her blink rapidly, finally her blue eyes opened fully and focused on his own,bringing a smile to his lips.

Brogan could feel a hand on her face as she tried to stop her head from spinning,the last thing she remembered was the agony inside as Saddler tried to pull her away from him but there wasn't a force on this earth that could make her leave his side,He was her heart,her blood,her passion and no one was going to deny her of him. Brogan blinked rapidly as she tried to open her eyes,When she finally managed to focus she could see Leon's blue/grey eyes staring down at her ,the worry in his eyes disappearing like the clouds giving way to the sun after a storm. Brogan managed a smile which grew larger when he smiled back at her,he pulled Brogan into him with an embrace so strong she felt invincible,that nothing could happen to her as long as she had his arms around her.

"Are you all right"He said loosening his grip to look into her eyes,

"Must've blacked out,I'm fine"Brogan answered rubbing her chest which felt as if someone had set fire to her insides and put it out with a bucket of acid.

"I must say,I'm impressed ,concerned but impressed all the same"He said rising to his feet and helping Brogan to hers in the process. She looked at him confused as she had no idea what he meant .

"I'm just saying that being able to resist going with him took real strength that's all"he continued , still not feeling satisfied she probed further

"And why is that cause for concern?".She asked grabbing his arm to steady herself still feeling a little dizzy. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him before speaking.

"When I get you home I can tell your not going to let me get away with any crap that's all" he continued moving a stray few hairs from her face before indulging himself with her lips. For some reason when Leon kissed her the pain subsided and she felt a sense of calm wash over her. Leon had some sort of power over her,able to make any concern wash away with one simple action. Brogan pulled away from him to catch her breath.

"Damn straight,its my way there's no highway option." She said looking into his eyes and smiling before turning away and looking at the door Saddler left with Ashley in tow.

"Now,which way do we go"Brogan asked as they made there way across the room, climbing the few steps and approaching the door.

He meant every word,when they got out of here he wasn't going to let her go,he didn't care where that meant he'd end up, as long as it was with her. He couldn't believe how fast he'd fallen for her,he hadn't felt this way about anyone before except for the one person he shouldn't have, Ada. Seeing her again in the flesh was difficult but not in the way he imagined it would be. He resented her for using him for her own gain but he felt nothing else which surprised him. Leon assumed that if they did cross paths again he'd turn to mush but his first thought was to protect Brogan. All he knew was that whatever she wanted of him it was hers without question.

Brogan couldn't help but smile after his revelation,her hope for the future together he shared,she didn't know what to expect from him after this was all over and what life would throw at them but as long as he was by her side nothing else mattered.

They followed the signal through the maze of buildings,corridors and pathways encountering a lot of resistance in the form of Saddlers men,trying to pinpoint where Saddler had taken Ashley. As they found themselves moving through some underground caverns when the tracker started beeping rapidly indicating that Ashley was near by,but there hopes were dashed when Leon found the device in a puddle at his feet.

"Shit" Leon said bending down to pick it up. Brogan took a deep breath and looked around at the damp surroundings.

"Well now what are we going to do " She asked Leon who was standing a few feet in front of her looking for some indication of Ashley's whereabouts. Leon was about to speak when they both heard a rumbling sound which made the whole place shake like it was going to fall in on top of them at any moment. Brogan walked over towards Leon unsure of what was about to happen,she was just about to grab his arm when Leon's gaze was drawn upwards then he pushed Brogan hard to the right as this huge thing jumped down on top of him sending him and it over the ledge and into the darkness. Brogan fell to the floor hard ,after a few seconds she got up and ran to the edge where Leon was standing only a moment ago praying that he was OK,tears streaming down her face as she picked up the black bag that had fallen off his back and looked over the edge.


	10. Chapter 10

Leon Scott Kennedy Story

Chapter 10

"LEON."Brogan screamed as she saw a him a few feet below in a set of 3 connecting cages hanging from chains with the thing that jumped on him closing in fast,he sprang to his feet and started shooting but the beast kept coming. Brogan grabbed Leon's rifle from the ground and starting firing at it,she heard a shrill yell as the shots impacted on its back. Leon looked up at her before navigating the maze of cages trying to find his way back through . She continued to cover him as he evaded the beast and activated the switches that controlled the chains before he pasted through the 1st cage just before it dropped into the gaping void below. Brogans heart raced watching him battle that thing trying to trap it in the cages before releasing the chains that kept them suspended,Terror griped her as the 2nd cage fell with no sign of Leon having made it to the final one,then she saw him running around to the left to activate the last of the release switches a brief feeling of relief was short lived within seconds panic took over as 'IT' was standing between Leon and escape,she opened fire again desperately trying stop the beast from getting any closer to him. The beast retreated so Leon made a break for it ,he ran and jumped grabbing one of the supporting chains just as the cage fell this time taking the beast with it or so they thought then Brogan saw it climbing up the ledge and heading straight for Leon who was stranded. Brogan watched helplessly as he tried to open the only gate leading to safety.

"God damn it why won't you just die"he said to himself firing rapidly at the beast before it buried into the ground making the earth under his feet quake before bursting back to the surface just in front of him with enough force knocking him across the ledge and into a wall,he struggled to his feet and noticed a red barrel of what looked like fuel just beside the beast,Brogan must have had the same idea just as he aimed a shot rang out and the barrel exploded blowing the beast into a million pieces as well as taking the gate off its hinges. He took a deep breath and holstered his gun before walking through the gate to the cable car which connected the caverns and would take him back to her. He climbed aboard pressed the button before collapsing on the metal floor exhausted. The car had barely stopped moving before she leaped aboard and grabbed him franticly kissing him all over his face.

"Hey...hey... I'm OK I'm OK ...really"He said pulling himself up wincing as a sharp pain pierced his side. His hand shot to what he suspected were broken ribs.

"Yeah right let me look"She said sitting him back down and removing his holster before carefully pulling his shirt up,He hissed in pain as she examined the large angry red bruising starting to appear across the left hand side of his torso.

"Sorry..." She said apologetically while feeling along his rib bones trying to determine how many he'd broken.

"You've got 2 broken ribs and some nasty bruising, try to stay still while I patch you up,I'll be as careful as possible but this is gonna hurt"She said reaching in to her pockets and pulling out a small first aid pack from her jeans pocket.

"Do you always carry first aid supplies"He asked as she unpacked the bandages.

"Yep. must be the girl scout in me,come to think of it still got the uniform"She replied whilst wrapping the bandages carefully around his battered body diagonally over his right shoulder trying to give as much support to his body as possible.

"It still fit?"He said raising an eyebrow,She gave him a smouldering look before leaning in close and saying

"We'll just have to see when we get outta here "

He looked at her mesmerized as she fussed over him then she noticed him staring,

"What's up with you?did you band your head too"she said smiling as she finished wrapping the bandages around his battered torso before unwrapping an antiseptic wipe and cleaning the numerous small cuts on his hands and arms.

"No, just not had a nurse who looks as hot as you patch me up before, and if I'm honest I'm rather enjoying the attention"He answered before she carefully placed her hand on his bare chest.

"Well I try my best but without the uniform you don't get the full effect,Now take these they should help with the pain"She said handing him the two small tablets.

"What no water?"he said sarcastically as he pooped them in his mouth swallowing them hard,leaving his mouth dry from the chalkiness.

She helped him to pull his shirt and holster back on before helping him to his feet again.

He looked her up and down before smiling ,She stared at him trying to read his expression and figure out what was going on inside his head,His face flushed when he realised she seen him glaring at her.

"Nurse,girl scout I can hardly wait"He said pressing the button making the cable car judder to life before grabbing the black bag that Brogan was now carrying.

"What are you doing,your in no fit state to carry this"Brogan said pulling the heavy bag onto her back .Leon watched as the weight seemed to pull her down.

"Look, give it here it weighs a ton and it will slow you down" He said reaching for the straps,Brogan smacked his hand away with a deadly serious look coming over her face.

"I don't care,if you carry this bag I'm going to end up carrying you after a few steps and then were never getting Ashley out of here so let it go " She said placing her hand gently on his ribs as the car stopped. Leon admitted defeat,he knew she was right but he didn't want to put her at risk. They climbed a ladder which lead them back outside into a dusty gathering of tents and watch towers. Leon and Brogan slowly moved forwards stopping behind an assortment of boxes and corrugated iron sheets,when the see a large gathering of Saddlers men waiting for them armed with huge machine guns. There wasn't a chance they were going to be able to get through here but the couldn't turn back.

Just as all hope seemed lost a bright spot light descended on them from above and Leons radio started to beep,Leon attached his ear piece and pressed the button.

"Its about time "He said looking up at the helicopter flying above them.

"Sorry bad traffic,I'll cover you" The pilot answered before turning towards the enemies and opening fire.


	11. Chapter 11

Leon Scott Kennedy Story

Chapter 11

The helicopter pushed a large water tower over crushing several in the process before opening fire on the watch towers sending 50ft flames into the air as they exploded. Killing everything in Leon and Brogans path.

"Now that's what I call back up" Leon said standing up and looking at the now clear path ahead of them.

"My names Mike if your looking for fire power you've come to the right place " He answered focusing his light on Leon again .

Leon and Brogan made there way through the compound that was now littered with dead bodies and debris as Mike cleared the path ahead of them,taking out anything that moved and blowing up buildings sending concrete flying over there heads as they struggled to keep up. Brogans ears were ringing from the sound of the guns going off all around her and she felt the air move as stray bullets zipped past her face.

Then Brogan looked up and found them surrounded,whichever way she looked Saddlers men were gathering around them slowly. Leon pulled her close to him then they heard the sound of propeller blades and Mike's helicopter came into view from beyond the cliff they were standing on.

"Take cover" Mike said opening fire, Leon didn't need to be told twice he grabbed Brogan and dived behind some large square stones that littered the area. Brogan watched as the bodies hit the floor,the guns powered down as the last man was crushed under a stone pillar.

"Thanks ,when we get out of here the drinks are on me" Leon said moving from behind the rocks.

"Yeah,hey I know a good bar "Mike replied,then Brogan grabbed the ear piece from Leon and held it to her own.

"Thank you,what can I do to repay you " She said grabbing Leons hand. Mike laughed then you heard a bang come from the rooftop behind you. Then everything seemed to go into slow motion as you saw the rocket approach the helicopter. Brogan watched horrified as the helicopter exploded into flames and started going down,She could swear she heard him scream as the flames enveloped the cock pit before the radio went dead.

"MIKE" Leon shouted and ran to the edge of the cliff as the helicopter disappeared from sight crashing onto the rocks below. Brogan ran after him ripping the ear piece from her ear as they looked over the edge to the flaming wreckage below them. Brogan closed her eyes and grabbed Leon,burying her head into his chest as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Leon wrapped his arms around Brogan and looked up to where the rocket came from and saw Saddler and one of his men retreating across the roof with a rocket launcher in his hand.

"I'll make sure your the next to go Saddler" Leon said his voice filled with anger as he held Brogan tighter trying to stop the sobs escaping her mouth into his chest.

"Come on we've got to find Ashley " Said Leon as he started to walk away from the wreckage. Brogan took one last look over the edge and wiped her eyes. She remained silent as Leon led her through the compound,all she could hear was the scream from the ear piece as the helicopter exploded echo through her head.

Brogans silence started to worry Leon,they'd been walking for over an hour and she hadn't made a sound. He stopped in one of the sand laden rooms there were exploring to try and coax her to say something.

"Brogan, I know this is hard for you but I need you to focus. Mike died so we could rescue Ashley if you give in now it was all for nothing."He said holding her shoulders and staring at her face as the colour disappeared,she looked him in the eye tears forming in them as she spoke.

"His name was Mike" She managed as the tears rolled down her cheeks,Leon nodded wrapping her arms around her again as she cried.

"What's wrong,break a nail" Ada spat from behind Leon. Brogan lifted her head and wiped her eyes as she let go of Leon. Ada stepped forward towards Brogan who had moved Leon aside to stand in front of her.

"That's rich coming from you,red dress and high heels in a war zone." She replied with a hint of anger in her voice. Ada gave a small sarcastic laugh stepping closer to Brogan.

"Well I haven't had any complaints so far" Ada replied glancing over Brogans shoulder at Leon who had placed a hand on Brogans shoulder. Brogan was about to speak when the hand on her shoulder squeezed hard before disappearing. Brogan turned around as Leon doubled over groaning in pain.

"Leon are you OK" She said bending down beside him putting her hand on his back,he took a step forwards.

"Yeah" He said standing upright again briefly before doubling over again. Brogan moved around to stand in front of him placing her hands on his shoulders as he looked up at her, His eyes were red just like Ashley's were when Saddler made her follow him earlier. Suddenly Leon stood up and walked over to Ada who smiled as he approached. The smile vanished as he grabbed her by the throat with both hands and started to squeeze. Ada coughed and spluttered while she tried to free herself but he was to strong,Brogan ducked under Leons outstretched arms putting herself between him and Ada.

"Leon"She called but he didn't flinch,Brogan didn't know what else to do so she kneed him in the ribs. He immediately let go and rolled across the floor . Ada composed herself while Brogan ran to Leon as he struggled to get back to his feet .

" We have to get that parasite out of your body " Ada replied still rubbing her throat. Brogan nodded in agreement looking at Leons eyes to see if they had returned to there usually grey/blue colour.

" Yeah,but before that we've got to save Ashley" He said looking across at Brogan,Ada nodded and said.

"Fine,lets split up" As she walked out the door. Brogan placed her arm around Leon and gently rubbed the side she had injured .

"What happened " Leon asked raising a hand to his aching head.

"All I remember was the pain then everything went hazy, Then I thought I heard you call me before I felt pain in my side and I hit the floor" He continued looking at Brogan for an explanation.

"I had to hit you,I'm sorry but you weren't yourself and I had no choice." Brogan replied as they walked slowly through the door Ada left through a few moments ago.

"Not myself, what do you mean... I ...didn't hurt you did I " Leon stopped and looked Brogan over for any signs of an attack. Brogan looked at the ground but didn't want to answer.

" What tell me " Leon said desperate,Brogan took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"You tried to strangle Ada OK, I called you but you just kept squeezing so I kneed you to get you to stop " Brogan answered him obviously shaken by what had happened. Leon wrapped his arms around her and felt her shaking.

"I'm just glad that the kick snapped you out of it but what if..." Brogan stopped,she didn't want to think about what could have happened next. Losing him would be hard enough without it being her that pulled the trigger

"Hey, it did so what if's don't matter" He replied with a smile,which she couldn't help but emulate before they continued trying to find Ashley.


	12. Chapter 12

Leon Scott Kennedy Story

Chapter 12

Brogan and Leon wondered through a series of caverns before they found there way back inside the complex. When they entered one of the rooms they saw Ashley sealed in a sort of cryo genic chamber barely concious. Brogan rushed over to her trying to work out how to get her out of there,when Leon turned around slowly and came face to face with Saddler.

"I'm taking Ashley back whether you like it or not" He said staring at Saddler with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Ah the audacity of youth"He said before flying towards Leon with his hand outstretched, as Saddlers hand connected with Leons chest it sent him flying through the air crashing up against the chamber which still held Ashley captive.

Leon landed on the floor next to her coughing, winded from the impact then Saddler starting moving slowly towards them,Brogan grabbed the a magnum from Leon hoping that it would do some sort of damage enabling Leon some time to recover. Brogan heard rapid fire from above and turned to see Ada above on a metal walkway firing at Saddler. Leon got to his feet and punched the release button and Ashley flopped out into his arms. Brogan and Ada kept on shooting but Saddler absorbed the shots before repelling them out of his hand,she started to panic when she realised that the magnum or Ada's TMP wasn't going to stop him,Brogan looked over at Leon hoping against hope that it wouldn't be for the last time when he started throwing the grenades blowing Saddler a few feet back with each one.

"Now" He yelled pushing Brogan towards the doorway with Ashley half walking half being dragged along beside her. Once Brogan ,Leon and Ashley were safely through Brogan looked back to see Saddler walking towards them,when she noticed a small platform above the door with a large gathering of the same type fuel barrels she saw earlier,Brogan took aim at the central barrel and fired hoping it would be enough the bring the room around Saddler crashing down on upon him though she doubted it would take care of him permanently. The barrels exploded with an enormous bang sealing the door behind them with Saddler on the other side.

Ada watched as Leon escaped with Brogan and Ashley in tow,before she started shooting the collection of fuel barrels above the door sealing Saddler in with her. Ada then armed herself with her bow gun with explosive tipped arrows and began firing them at Saddler. Ada surprised at how fast he went down satisfied that he wasn't going to get up she jumped down from the platform and picked up a small purple vile that was lying on the floor a few feet away from his body.

"Thank you, this is going to be hard to explain at customs" She said as she examined the tube then everything went black.

Brogan, Ashley and Leon ran for it,not knowing how long they had before he would be chasing them again. Leon kicked open the door and Brogan ran inside taking Ashley from him so he could secure it.

"What is that thing"Ashley said steadying herself. Brogan looked at the chair in the centre of the room,it had a pair of strange looking pointed arms attached above it. Brogan moved round to examine what looked like the control panel to the device.

"It looks like some kind of Parasite removal device"She said reading all the labels on the switches.

"That hunk of junk,I don't know about this Leon."Ashley said moving away from Brogan and taking a closer look at the machine. Leon looked at the machine.

"There's only one way to find out,you operate" He said looking at Brogan as he climbed into the chair. She returned his look with one of worry but nodded in agreement,Brogan knew that they couldn't leave here with those things still inside them. Brogan turned on the power and flinched as the restraints sealed shut around his wrists.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"Brogan asked as the machine jerked into life around him. He looked over at her with a small smile trying to reassure her that it would be OK but Brogan saw the uncertainty in his eyes before he turned away.

"Yes"He answered bracing himself for what was about to come.

"All right here goes nothing"Brogan pressed the green button activating the lasers,they buzzed as they powered up shooting two beams into his chest before randomly moving around his upper body. He writhed in pain as the lasers penetrated his body,it took all of Brogans strength not to stop the machine,seeing him in pain was unbearable then the machine powered down and the lasers stopped, Leons body slump back into the chair as his wrists were freed from the restraints. He sat up slowly wrapping his hands around his abdomen.

"How do you feel"Ashley asked rushing over to him as he got to his feet.

"Like a million bucks" He replied walking around the device and over to Brogan who was still at the console.

"Right,I guess I'm up"Ashley said climbing into the chair,her face filled with fear as the restraints encased her small arms. Brogan looked at Leon before pressing the button sending the machine in to a frenzy of activity,Ashley screamed as the laser burned away the parasite inside her,Brogan grabbed Leons hand and squeezed hard as she realised it would soon be her in that chair,he squeezed it back looking at her before saying.

"It will be OK,trust me" Just then the machine fell silent and Ashley dropped down into the chair. Leon let go of Brogans hand and walked over helping Ashley out of the chair.

"You OK?"He asked as she pulled him towards her wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked back at Brogan and she smiled but she realised it was now her turn. Brogan walked around the control panel and over to the chair. Ashley moved aside as you lowered yourself into it,The metal felt cold on her wrists as they clamped shut around them. Ashley walked over to the controls while Leon stood next to her,resting his hand on hers briefly before brushing a few lose strands of hair off Brogans face.

"I'll be right here,try and relax" He said before turning to Ashley,He nodded his head slightly letting Ashley know that it was OK to start the machine.

The chair shook underneath her as it powered on,a beam shoot out and drove right into her chest. Brogan gritted her teeth as the laser burnt into her,She felt like her insides were boiling as they moved around inside her trying to detect and destroy the parasite,Brogan clenched her fists trying to cope with the intense pain she felt through the whole of her upper body, Brogan screamed as her whole body jerked off the chair as the parasite was vaporised. The machine powered down as her back hit the chair and she felt the cold metal release from her wrists. Leon wrapped is arms around Brogan as she started to sit up. Brogan pulled herself into him laying her head on his chest,she could feel his heart racing in his chest.

"You OK" He said his Blue/grey eyes filled with concern,

"I've been better"Brogan said getting up from the chair,There eyes connected as they leaned into each other,she could feel his warm breath on her face as she wet her lips in anticipation.

"I wonder what this button does?"Brogan heard Ashley say from behind the console,she moved away from Leon just before she looked up in there direction. Brogan wanted to feel his lips on hers but Ashley didn't need to be hurt right now,they needed to be a team to make it out alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Leon Scott Kennedy Story

Chapter 13

"Why does she have to be so beautiful" He said to himself as she moved away from him towards Ashley. He understood why they needed to hide there feelings for each other from her but that didn't make it any easier when her lips are millimetres away from his. Getting them home safe was top priority now.

"Well I don't know about you but I think its time we went home"He said walking over to them before leading them out the door on the far side of the room.

They started to run as they got outside Leon stopped just as they approached the tunnel that would hopefully lead them out .

"Some thing's not right,you two wait here"He said before running off to the metal elevator to the left of the tunnel. He couldn't explain why but he knew that Saddler was waiting for them up there. Him and him alone would face Saddler this time,he wasn't going to let him stop them from getting home.

"Leon wait"He heard her cry as he neared the the elevator,he turned and found her right behind him.

"What are you doing?Your going to get yourself killed" She pleaded grabbing him by the arm.

"I can't risk it,if he gets off this island where will it all end?"He replied loading up his weapon deliberately not looking into her eyes. He felt her warm hand on his face slowly raise his head level with hers.

"Then let me come with you, I can help you"Tears running down her cheeks,He grabbed her hand from his face and held it tight. He knew that she would risk her life to help him do this but he couldn't let her.

"I can't take that risk,if something happened to you I would never forgive myself for putting you in that situation,please just stay here with Ashley"He said getting into the elevator.

"Do you trust me?"he said looking into her scared blue eyes.

"Yes of course I do but..."She answered stepping closer to him.

"I promise,I'll be coming back for you"

He pulled her close to him,he needed to hold her for what could be the last time,He felt her arms tighten around his waist,her head burrowing into his chest. He held her tight resting his head on hers closing his eyes to trying block out the sound of her sobs. He took a step back breaking away from her grasp before raising a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I have something to tell you..."He managed to say before her finger hushed his lips,

"I know but tell me when you come back OK " Brogan said her hand sliding down his chest before dropping limply beside her. He nodded before turning around and pressing the button sending the elevator up to where Saddler was waiting.

As the elevator stopped Leon drew his knife as he spotted a single Ganado on a raised platform to his left. He planned to run towards him and dispatch him by slicing in to his throat that way conserving the ammunition he had for Saddler. That's when he spotted an unconscious Ada, suspended by rope that wrapped around her waist several feet in the air .

Saddler appeared in front of him on the metal platform raising a hand hoping to stop Leon dead in his tracks.

"Huh,better learn a new trick cause that ones getting old"He said raising his knife to Saddler before throwing it at the robe that held Ada,cutting it and dropping her to the ground.

"You OK Ada" He asked without taking his eyes off Saddler ,She nodded and got to her feet.

Saddler lowered his head and starting laughing.

"What's so funny"Leon replied taking a step closer

"Oh I think you know,the American prevailing is a cliché that only happens in your Hollywood movie's,oh Mr Kennedy you entertain me ,to show my appreciation let me help you awaken from your world of clichés"Saddler said before mutating into a huge spider type creature. He had four long legs with yellow eyes on the each of the centre joints the tips of these legs were sharp like the sting on the tail of a scorpion. A large pincer with three prongs encasing a larger yellow eye came out from his neck.

Leon opened fire with his magnum shooting the eyes on the legs with pinpoint accuracy,the creature dropped down dazed so he took a chance by jumping on to the centre pincer grabbing the small knife he kept strapped to his boot and stabbing it numerous times before dismounting and opening fire again this time aiming directly for the larger eye. The creature got back to his feet and started moving towards him fast,Leon dodged aside and ran to the other end of the metal platform whilst reloading he only had a single clip remaining, 6 shots and his magnum would be useless. He dazed Saddler again then repeated his manoeuvre hoping this time it would impair Saddler enough to by him time to figure out what he would do next. Then a thought occurred to him.

"What was that Ganado doing on that platform"Leon ran for the platform checking behind him every few strides watching as again Saddler recovered and started chasing him, Ada was already at the platform with the single Ganado at her feet. She picked up what looked like a rocket launcher and tossed it down to where Leon was standing.

"Use this " Ada shouted.

"He must have been watching for us to leave the island"He snatched the rocket launcher and mounted it on his shoulder carefully aiming it at the beast that Saddler had become. Firing he was jolted backwards by the force of the rocket flying out away from him. If this rocket missed that was it he had barely no ammo but at least Saddler couldn't use it against them as they tried to escape, the rocket flew through the air hitting its target blowing Saddler into smithereens.

Leon approached the smoking chard remains and noticed a small vile lying on the floor. He bent down to examine it,as he held the warm blacken tube in his hand he saw a gun pointed at him from the corner of his eye.

"Hand it over " Ada said as he rose to his feet putting his hands in the air.

"Ada, you do know what this is" Leon replied as Ada took the sample from his hand,She nodded before glancing behind him which made Leon turn quickly expecting to see some sort of threat but there was nothing,He turned back to face Ada but she was already running towards the edge of the platform. Leon caught up just as she leapt over the edge emerging a few seconds later in a helicopter.

"Don't worry,I'll take good care of it see you around" She shouted over the sound of the blades before the chopper turned and flew away. A huge bang drew Leons attention behind him as parts of the platform he was standing on began falling away into the water. Leon ran for the elevator just as another part of the platform detonated sending a fire ball hundreds of feet in the air forcing Leon to take cover. Then the elevator powered on so Leon ran and jumped landing inside just as it started to move.

Ada placed the sample into a small case and breathed a sigh of relief,the agency had what they wanted her mission was completed. All she had to do was send the replica she was carrying to Wesker and she could put this whole sorry affair behind her. Seeing Leon again had awoken feelings she never knew she had,Especially when she saw him with that woman. Ada was not the jealous type but not having his full attention she hated. She decided that she would bide her time,watch what would happen once the current situation had calmed down and re-evaluate it then.


	14. Chapter 14

Leon Scott Kennedy Story

Chapter 14

Brogans heart raced as the elevator lifted him to the metal platform above her. The fear brewing inside her intensifying the higher it got,Brogan saw him leave the elevator then he was gone from her sight. She stood there listening in silence as the magnum shoots echoed around her. Then she heard Ashley walk up behind her .

"Do you think he'll be all right?"She asked staring up at the platform with concerned eyes. Brogan looked down at the floor before turning around to face her.

"He'll be fine,he wouldn't leave us here"She said placing both hands on her shoulders hoping that she wouldn't see the fear in her eyes. Ashley sighed before saying

"It's OK to be scared,you don't have to hide things from me I'm not a little girl,Just because I'm the presidents daughter doesn't mean you have to wrap me up in cotton wool."Brogan felt a little relief from her revelation knowing that she didn't have to hide how scared she was really feeling seemed to make her feel a little better.

"Can you promise me one thing?"She asked turning away from her. Brogan looked at her confused before nodding.

"Promise me you won't hurt him,I'm not stupid or blind I know there's something going on between you too,As much as I wanted it to be me, I can see that'll never happen so just don't hurt him OK."She said looking over her shoulder,Brogans faced flushed with embarrassment,Ashley had seen right through them the whole time and never said a word,she felt so foolish now for trying to deceive her. Brogan placed a hand on her shoulder and was about to apologise for trying to mislead her when she heard an explosion above them that jerked there heard upwards seeing the blast fly several hundred feet into the air. Brogans heart leapt into her throat and her pulse raced though her body.

"Leon.." Brogan and Ashley gasped in unison. As bits of debris came hurtling towards them, Brogan grabbed Ashley and ran for cover in the tunnel opening,she kept her eyes fixed on the elevator at the top willing it to start moving towards the ground bringing Leon safely with it but it stayed motionless.

"Ashley stay here"Brogan said turning to face her .She nodded knowing where she was going. Brogan ran back to the elevator shaft and smashed the button bringing the elevator slowly towards the ground,She looked back at Ashley who was watching from inside the tunnel when Brogan heard the elevator arrive, she span around to see Leon standing there.

"What the hell happened"Brogan said as Leon grabbed her hand and started running for the tunnel.

"Long story,but we need to get off the island before it explodes"He replied as he dove into the tunnel grabbed Ashley and kept running.

"Explodes "Ashley yelled as they all ran with the tunnel shaking around them. Brogan squeezed Leons hand tight relieved that he was OK.

"I promised didn't I" He said squeezing back knowing what she were thinking. They stopped when they hit a dock at the end of the tunnel,in the water was a blue and white Jet ski,Leon hopped on with Ashley behind him. Brogan sat on the end and grabbed hold of Ashley just as the jet ski rumbled in to life throwing water up behind her.

"Hang on"Leon said revving the jet ski before shooting off through the water.

Leon expertly dodged all the obstacles and falling debris as the jet ski ploughed through the water,A large wave was gathering pace behind them as the jet ski jumped off a ledge before crashing back into the water.

"A waves behind us"Ashley cried gripping Leon tighter

"I know,just hold on"He replied turning the throttle accelerating the jet ski through the water just as you burst through the end of the tunnel and out into open water. The wave lifted the jet ski into the air,ducking there heads down as they braced themselves for impact,Ashley lost her grip as the jet ski hit the water sending her and Brogan into the freezing blue ocean. Brogan kept hold of Ashley and helped her to the surface coughing and spluttering.

"Brogan...Ashley where are ya?Brogan heard Leon cry circling around and looking in the water. Brogan waved her arm and shouted.

"Leon" before swimming over to him. Leon held out his hand and Brogan helped Ashley get back on behind Leon,Then he grabbed her arm and pulled Brogan onto his lap from the freezing water.

"Come on,lets go home."He said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Sound like a great idea, mission accomplished right Leon"Ashley said placing a wet hand on his back,he turned and faced her.

"Not quite, I still gotta get you home safe"He said starting the Jet ski again and powering off to a stretch of land in the distance.

Brogan held on to him tight as the Jet ski bounced through the small waves bringing the land closer with each one,the relief of getting them off that island safely washed over him and his tense muscles began to relax. The ache of his broken ribs didn't seem to make any difference to his mood as a smile spread across his lips. Just knowing that she was going to be OK seemed to numb the pain. When a thought crossed his mind,he slowed the jet ski down and stopped a few hundred yards from land. He cut the power so the only sound was the waves crashing against them.

"What's wrong ? why have we stopped."Brogan said as she looked around before looking up at him confused. He turned to face Ashley to apologise but he needn't have worried she was smiling at him.

"Go on,it's OK"she said nudging him gently before he turned around. As he looked into her weary eyes a smile broke across his lips as he summoned the courage to tell her what he tried to at the elevator.

"I love you ..."Her blue eyes were made larger as a smile spread across her face,she pulled her self up bringing her face within millimetres of his own.

As she stared into his eyes she could see just how much he loved her,she knew he'd have stopped at nothing to get her back safely.

"...I love you too."She uttered barely able to hold down the lump forming in her throat. She placed her lips on his wrapping her arms around his neck.

That pause made his heart leap into his throat,it only subsiding when her lips meet his,wrapping his arms around her she melted into his embrace he didn't want this moment to end and neither did she.

"Get a room"Ashley said playfully from behind him,Brogan broke away and smiled before Leon started up the jet ski,As the jet ski neared the land once more a sense of calm washed over Brogan,the nightmare of the past few days was over but her journey with Leon was just beginning.

The End.


End file.
